theheiressesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequence of Events - Poppy Saybrook's Murder (Book)
This page chronicles the Sequence of events of Poppy Saybrook's murder. The heiress originally was believed to have thrown herself out of her fifty-story office's window, however, the case was reopened as an official murder investigation. The murder was investigated by Agent Katherine Foley of the FBI. The Weeks Prior Leading up to her murder, Poppy started acting suspiciously. She took secret phone calls and yelled at her assistants when they tried to enter the conversations to take notes. Also, she would say that she was meeting James for lunch and then James would call to check in on her despite supposedly having lunch with her. Her assistants often covered for her while she was at work. However, Poppy was also acting strangely at home, a behavior that she had more difficulty concealing. She was coming home late at night, taking phone calls in secret, hanging up when she husband entered a room, and even arguing with Mason Saybrook, her CEO uncle. Her strange behavior at home even leads her husband, James Kenwood, to become concerned that she was having an affair. He himself was also having several affairs, which Rowan eventually realized that Poppy knew about, and that was the reason she wasn't acting affectionate towards him. At Skylar Kenwood's birthday party, Poppy argued with her uncle, Mason Saybrook, and the conversation seemed pretty heated. This was unusual, as Poppy and Mason were extremely close. Day of Death On the day of her murder, Poppy called James when she woke up and he wasn't home. He lied and said that he had fallen asleep at a friends house, despite being at Rowan's due to their affair. James hung up with her and told Rowan that he was ready to break-up with Poppy and start having a relationship with Rowan instead. Rowan was running late to her meeting and left her apartment with him alone in it. Minutes later, he exited the building at 6:50 where he was caught on the security camera. From there, James went to see one of Poppy's friends, Amanda Marrow, who was also having an affair with. Despite suspicions, James wasn't near Saybrooks and didn't kill Poppy. Poppy entered work after 6:30, and waved halfheartedly to the guard, before heading to the elevator. She took the elevator upstairs to her floor, but once she entered the elevator she wasn't caught on another camera due to the angles. After some time, Julia Gilchrist (who was disguised as her daughter Danielle) entered the building earlier then Danielle would have gone to work, so it seemed as if she was just getting there early. No one thought anything of this, as Danielle was an employee who was well-known by all the guards. She took the elevator upstairs. A while later, Katherine Foley entered the building and brushed past security. The guard was surprised as she was new, but was instantly distracted by another person signing into the building. Katherine was able to pass through security without being detected. Poppy's killer entered Saybrook's Diamonds and took the stairs up to Poppy's office. The killer then attacked Poppy and pushed her out of the window of her office at 7:05 am. The killer then wrote a fake suicide note at 7:07 am, whilst wearing gloves. The killer then exited the building without being seen on any of the security cameras. A number of witnesses stated that they saw Poppy fall, but didn't see who pushed her or anything that happened in the office. Corinne arrived at Saybrook's Diamonds first, and quickly noticed that there were police officers, paramedics, and crime scene tape around the building. She hurried to see what was going on but was stopped by a security guard who solemnly filled her in on the tragedy that had just happened. She pushed her way through the crowd and saw the body before she spotted Aster, who was arriving at the company for work. Corinne sobbed and told Aster what had just happened and that their cousin Poppy was dead. Aftermath Notes and Trivia Category:Sequence of Events (Book) Category:Book Murders